IF (Prekuel-Sekuel Encore)
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: no summary, baca saja kalau minat. tapi jangan lupa review ya. yang gak suka gak perlu buang tenaga buat marah atau nge-judge. boyslove of sasunaru rating T


**IF (Prekuel-Sekuel of Encore)**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author by: D-EmoNicAngelique**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto,**

**Cast: Rei Gaara sebagai kakak sepupu Naruto**

**Inuzuka Kiba sebagai sahabat Naruto dan Gaara**

**Naara Shikamaru sebagai teman Sasuke dan trio uke #plakkk + Kiba's seme**

**Namikaze family yang jelas ya sebagai keluarga Naruto**

**Shion (target PDKT Sasuke setelah beberapa mantannya)**

**Yamanaka Ino (Mantan selingkuhan Sasuke saat berpacaran dengan Naruto)**

**Luna (Other Cast, berperan sebagai mantan pacar Sasuke yang sudah meninggal, mantan sebelum Sasuke bersama Naruto. **

**Hanya disebut namanya)**

**Cowok Takigakure (siapapun itu, anggap other cast yang rambutnya pirang, mantan Sasuke)**

**Rating: T +**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warn: Typo(s), Sasuke playboy doyan cowok maupun cewek #plakkk, alur cepat, bahasa amburadul, konflik membosankan, Sho-Ai, don't like don't read. AFTER READ, REVIEW YAWN! #capslockJebol**

"_apa karena kita sama-sama cowok?"_

"_bukan itu dobe, aku…"_

"_katakan saja teme, jangan berbohong. Jangan sampai aku tahu seperti saat kau selingkuh waktu itu."_

"_aku tidak berbohong, Madara jii-san memintaku untuk focus pada study-ku."_

"_focus? Kenapa baru sekarang setelah hampir dua tahun?"_

"_saat ini kau tak akan paham, tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu dobe."_

"_omong kosong, teme. Kau tak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal…"_

"_dobe, percayalah… aku menyayangimu tapi tak mungkin aku membantah kakekku"_

"…"

"_kita akhiri Naruto. Sayonara"_

"_tch… terserah"_

* * *

><p>"<em>sorry tapi saya memang suka melakukan itu, toh saya tidak tahu jika mereka teman anda"<em>

"_see? Jika tidak tahu sebaiknya sekarang kamu tahu. lagipula jika memang kamu mencari di berandamu-pun, disana juga tertulis siapa saja yang berteman dengan mereka termasuk aku."_

"_santai saja kenapa sih? Nggak perlu dengan nada begitu bicara dengan saya"_

"_oh, sorry… tapi itu memang cara bicaraku. Jadi setelah ini berhentilah menggangguku"_

"_saya tidak merasa telah mengganggu anda. Ini hak saya mau tahu tentang Sasuke…"_

"_tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Apa hubungannya dengan menerorku?"_

"_saya tidak meneror, saya hanya menyumbang tanda like…"_

"_tch… tanpa tanda like darimu-pun sudah banyak yang akan like segala hal tentangku"_

"_ya sudah, meski saya ingin tahu tapi saya tidak akan pernah kepo"_

"_hahaha… let's see, kalau begitu berhenti meneror saya. Kau bisa melakukannya pada mantan selingkuhannya saja"_

"_tidak terimakasih, saya masih bisa sendiri. Akan saya lakukan sampai saya tahu."_

"_dalam mimpimu"_

* * *

><p>"<em>maafkan aku waktu itu senpai. Aku sungguh tak tahu"<em>

"_tak masalah, toh sudah lama berlalu."_

"_Sasuke-senpai berkata alasannya berselingkuh karena dia mencintaiku dan bosan dengan sikapmu, aku percaya begitu saja… maafkan aku"_

"_sudahlah, Ino-chan. Melihatmu sadar telah jadi selingkuhannya saat itu, sepertinya sudah menjadi hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Kita berteman?"_

"_Iya, terima kasih karena memaafkanku Naru-senpai"_

Pagi hari yang sepi di sebuah kamar bernuansa cerah, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.50, udara masih dingin dan nyaman untuk kembali menuju alam mimpi, hal yang pasti dilakukan banyak orang sekedar menikmati libur apalagi bagi orang-orang yang sibuk. Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk bersandar pada headboard kasur Queen size-nya, pemuda itu sedang merenung. Setetes air jatuh dari wajahnya, tidak… bukan air mata! Itu keringat, ya… si pirang baru saja bangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Daripada disebut mimpi, peristiwa itu lebih layak disebut sebagai flashback hidupnya.

"apa yang kupikirkan? Aish…" lirih pemuda pirang itu, mengacak surainya hingga makin berantakan

"jangan karena kejadian kemarin, lalu aku kembali melunak pada Sasuke. Dia pasti tidak benar-benar menyesal." Gumamnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"apapun yang terjadi, aku harus terus melampaui Sasuke" lanjutnya lagi

Detak jarum jam terdengar mengisi ruangan kamar itu, Naruto memandang jam jeruknya itu sambil mendengus. Dia sudah tak bisa tidur lagi, salahkan mimpi busuk itu yang membuatnya harus menggalau subuh-subuh begini. Meraih smartphone di atas nakas, jemari lentiknya mengusap layar dan menekan ikon 'facebook'. Setidaknya dia bisa mengusir galau dengan berada di dunia maya, mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya? Loading sejenak dan kemudian terpampanglah beranda facebooknya 'Naru-Naru Rameniac', matanya memicing sejenak 132 orang menambahkannya sebagai teman, 22 pesan -tidak penting- untuknya, dan 102 notification.

**Naruto POV**

'Gara-gara kejadian kemarin, apa juga maksudnya meminta maaf seperti kemarin? Sasuke itu sungguh-sungguh brengsek!' batinku sebal dengan kejadian kemarin. Saat sedang santai di atap sekolah, kenapa justru harus bertemu Sasuke, mendengar ucapan ngawurnya yang memintaku kembali memanggilnya seperti saat aku masih jadi kekasihnya, dan permintaan maafnya yang berakhir membuatku uring-uringan sampai sekarang. Ha-ah… itu tak penting sama tak pentingnya dengan pesan atau konfirmasi orang, tapi apa aku harus membuka pemberitahuan? Rasanya ini akan membuatku tak nyaman… semoga saja bukan 'orang itu', atau akan kupatahkan tangannya agar tidak terus-terusan mengganggu hidupku. Kusentuh ikon 'Notification' dan seketika itu juga mata saphireku membulat, aku sadar rahangku mengeras 'apa-apaan ini?' pikirku.

Kulihat semua notif yang ada dan semakin melihatnya justru membuatku semakin marah. Bisa-bisanya 'orang itu' masih menggangguku, apa yang ada di otaknya heh? Semua statusku, fotoku, momen-momenku, bahkan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan aku pun mendapat 'jempol' dari 'orang itu'? Bangsat, mau menerorku terus eh?

Ingin memberi alasan jika 'orang itu' hanya iseng? Atau mau bilang lagi jika 'orang itu' memang suka memberi jempol pada tiap hal yang ada di beranda akunnya? Cih! Mana ada hal seperti itu, kalau memang iseng tak mungkin 'orang itu' bisa menyumbang jempolnya untuk foto dan status yang bahkan sudah kuunggah jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya? Kecuali memang 'orang itu' mengobrak-abrik kronologiku. WTF! 'orang itu', Shion… apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Sial, akan benar-benar kupatahkan tangan perempuan itu!

Kalau dia ingin bilang lagi jika dia iseng, maka aku juga akan iseng. Kuputuskan untuk 'berkunjung' ke kronologinya, sekedar ingin tahu sejauh mana keisengannya yang memuakkan itu dan… gotcha! Sekarang bahkan lebih dari 70 orang teman dan keluarga yang berteman denganku di facebook juga jadi temannya padahal sebelumnya hanya satu-dua orang saja, bahkan kebanyakan justru teman grup yang tak tahu apa-apa antara aku, Shion maupun Sasuke. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia pikir enak apa di kuntit oleh stalker amatir seperti dia?

"Shion, kau benar-benar membuatku muak. Sayangnya kau terlalu beruntung karena Sasuke membelamu." ujarku datar tapi menusuk.

Shit! Jadi ingat dengan perang e-mailku dan Sasuke. Kali ini mungkin Sasuke harus benar-benar menjaga hewan piaraan seperti Shion itu dengan lebih baik, setidaknya mereka harus punya sopan santun untuk tidak mengganggu privasi orang tapi sayang, Sasuke terlalu membelanya. Apa katanya? 'Bahkan anjing adalah sahabat manusia dan hewan yang setia', ya.. aku ingat Sasuke bilang begitu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, tanpa disadari Sasuke setuju menyebut Shion sebagai hewan piaraan dan tanpa disadari dia justru membeberkan kejelekannya. Aish, mana ada sahabat yang merecoki privasi orang yang katanya dianggap teman? Wait… aku temannya Shion? Tch… mana sudi dan enteng sekali Sasuke bilang tentang "setia", dia bahkan tak setia padaku… Harusnya Sasuke ingat bahwa hewan piaraan itu mirip tuannya dan mungkin untuk kasus Sasuke, justru dia yang sama brengseknya dengan Shion? Entahlah, toh jika memang menyesal, nantinya Sasuke yang akan menanggung.

Selama bersama Sasuke aku selalu terbuka, aku akan mengaku jika memang aku bajingan, seperti yang kukatakan pada e-mailku tempo hari. Bukannya seperti sikap Shion saat ini, buat apa dia pura-pura baik didepan Sasuke? Buat apa dia sok stoic tapi dibelakang justru meneror teman-temanku? Urusannya hanya dengan aku dan Sasuke, itulah yang tidak kusuka darinya. Perempuan yang sok bijak, tapi mudah jatuh dalam perangkapku sehingga tanpa sadar justru menunjukkan kesalahannya dan kelemahannya. Kubuka chatbox antara aku dan Shion, dia memang harus diperingatkan lagi sepertinya. Apalagi yang ingin dijadikannya sebagai alasan heh? Persetan dengan Sasuke yang membelanya.

'_apa maumu sebenarnya? Berhenti mengganggu hidupku.'_

Kuketik sebuah pesan untuk perempuan itu. Send.

**Naruto POV-End**

Naruto terdiam sebentar, melirik kembali jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.28. Seringaian tipis muncul dari bibir cherry-nya, menyibak selimut lalu turun dari ranjang. Pemuda berkulit tan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja besar tanpa celana itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan setelahnya yang terdengar hanya gemericik air. Naruto butuh mandi dan mendinginkan kepalanya

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha International Gakuen<strong>

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi, waktu juga sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 10. Kelas XII sebenarnya libur karena memang sudah tidak ada kegiatan mengingat mungkin beberapa minggu lagi mereka sudah di wisuda. Ya, Ujian Nasional telah selesai dilaksanakan, Naruto di posisi parallel 1 IPA, Sasuke di parallel 2 IPA, Hinata di parallel 3 IPA, Gaara di parallel 1 IPS, Kiba di parallel 2 IPS, dan Sakura di parallel 3 IPS. Meski libur, anak-anak kelas akhir juga ada yang masih masuk entah sekedar main atau mengurus beberapa berkas sebelum di wisuda. Sama seperti tiga pemuda yang duduk di taman XII S 1. Gaara, pemuda bersurai merah dengan tattoo 'ai' di dahinya sedang duduk sambil membaca buku, disamping kanannya ada Kiba yang sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya lalu disamping kirinya ada Naruto yang sibuk bercerita tentang kejadian dua hari lalu dan subuh tadi. Intinya ketiga pemuda itu sama-sama sibuk.

"Gaara-nii, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, aku dengar" jawab Gaara singkat

"Apa coba?" tanya Naruto lagi, gemas

"Dua hari lalu Sasuke minta maaf padamu saat di atap, lalu semalam kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang lebih pantas kau sebut busuk tentang masa lalumu, kemudian kau membuka akun facebookmu dan makin uring-uringan karena banyak notif dari Shion juga fakta bahwa hampir lebih dari 70 temanmu berteman juga denganya termasuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian." Terang Gaara

"Whoooa…. Gaara-nii hebat! Bagaimana kau bisa menyimak itu sambil membaca buku?" celetuk Naruto, kagum sekaligus lega karena ternyata ucapannya tidak dianggap angin lalu.

"tidak penting, yang lebih penting sekarang kau mau apa?" ujar Gaara menanggapi

"etto.. aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak menggangguku lagi. Kupikir tidakkah cukup dia sudah dekat dengan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto, menyandarkan punggungnya

"hee? Pasti setelah ini Shion akan BM Gaara dengan emoticon sedih karena kau marahi" sahut Kiba yang ternyata diam-diam juga menyimak

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Yah… Shion itu juga dekat denganku gara-gara kegiatan di provinsi, terakhir dia bilang bahwa dia sedih dan takut karena kau marah. Aku hanya bilang bahwa itulah yang memang akan dia dapat jika berani mengganggumu. Aku sudah dua kali memperingatinya. Melihat hubungan antara kalian bertiga yang sepertinya makin rumit, aku akan memperingatkan Shion untuk yang terakhir kalinya jadi kau tak perlu turun tangan Naruto." terang Gaara, menutup bukunya dan mengacak surai blonde keponakannya itu

Drrrt…drrrt….

Ponsel Gaara bergetar diikuti bunyi 'ping', menandakan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam benda kotak itu. membuka aplikasi BBM miliknya dan menilik siapa yang mengirim pesan.

"Shion" ujar Gaara singkat. Naruto mengepalkan jemari tangannya. "Baca sendiri" lanjut Gaara, menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto

"….." hanya diam, Naruto menyambut ponsel itu, membaca kata tiap kata yang terpampang disana. Pesan yang cukup panjang, sukses membuat dahi Naruto berkerut, ekspresinya berubah-ubah dan yang terakhir Naruto mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Gaara sambil menahan geli kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Kiba, penasaran.

"Hahaha,,,,… tidak… pffttt…. Hanya saja, perempuan itu justru semakin menunjukkan bahwa dia memang benar-benar menguntitku. _'Naruto marah lagi, mungkin dia terganggu karena tahu semua hal di kronologinya kuberi jempol. Gaara-nii apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan dia juga marah saat mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku meniru beberapa gaya foto dan pakaiannya'_ lalu dia bilang lagi _'aku tidak ingin dibilang meneror tapi aku sungguh ingin tahu, apapun yang terjadi aku tak ingin disebut kepo! Aku hanya ingin tahu. Perempuan yang katanya mantan selingkuhan Sasuke juga tak mau buka mulut. Kenapa semua teman-teman Naruto tak ada yang tahu tentang mereka?' _pfft… kata-katanya itu… hahahaha…. Bukannya jelas sekali?" terang Naruto, sambil sesekali terbahak. Semua sesuai perkiraannya.

"yah…. Shion itu, memang sepintas pemikirannya mirip denganmu, ciri fisiknya juga. Tapi dia jauh lebih parah dalam mengendalikan emosi dan intuisinya, setidaknya kau lebih hebat karena selama ini yang kutahu kau selalu bisa membuatnya bungkam. Padahal kalian tipe yang sama-sama tangguh dan ambisius. Bodohnya dia tidak menganalisa lawan sepertimu sebelumnya" Ujar Gaara panjang kali lebar

"masalah ciri fisik, mungkin rambut pirang memang orang yang disukai teme. Aku, cowok dari takigakure, Ino, dan sekarang Shion…" tukas Naruto, tidak mencoba mengelak bahwa faktanya banyak perempuan yang dipacari Sasuke selalu mirip dengannya.

"hn, itu artinya Sasuke tidak bisa move on…" celetuk Gaara

"ya, tapi bukan dariku… melainkan dari sosok Luna" ujar Naruto

"wow! Kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu Gaara? Dan sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Shino yang suka menganalisa hal tak penting?" sindir Kiba, memasukkan PSP-nya ke saku atas seragamnya

"apa yang kau pikirkan Kiba, aku tak selamanya diam." Tukas Gaara, menggeplak kepala bersurai coklat itu dengan buku tebalnya

"ouch… aku juga tidak diam saja melihat sahabatku merana karena ayam mesum itu… aku yakin Sasuke akan mengulangi permintaan maafnya pada Naruto. Banyak anak-anak grup yang menceritakan padaku bahwa mereka sering diberondong pertanyaan oleh Shion tentang Naruto maupun Sasuke, padahal mereka tidak pernah kenal Sasuke kan? Aish, bahkan Ino juga menceritakannya padaku dan Gaara." Terang Kiba, tangannya mengusap bekas geplakan Gaara.

"ahh? Souka? Berarti bukan hanya aku yang merasa terganggu… Perempuan itu katanya tak ingin kepo tapi mantan dan mantan selingkuhan si teme-pun tetap diinterogasi." gerutu Naruto

"Puppy, apa maksudmu mengatakan aku juga terlibat? Ino hanya menceritakan itu padamu baru kau mengatakan itu padaku" protes Gaara, sekali lagi menggeplak kepala Kiba

"pffft… sudahlah, kalian membuatku makin sakit perut. Arigatou Gaara-nii, aku menyayangimu." Tutur Naruto kemudian merangkul kakak keponakannya itu

"kau tak menyayangiku Naruto? Aish, Gaara kau bisa membuatku bodoh jika terus menerus menggeplakku" protes Kiba, mengusap lagi kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan

"ahaha… aku juga menyayangimu Kiba, aku tahu kau yang selalu membujuk Sasuke untuk tidak lagi bersikap dingin padaku… yah, meskipun aku tidak lagi terlalu mengharapkannya" giliran Naruto yang berbicara, tangannya meninju pelan bahu Kiba sebagai tanda persahabatan

"tidak terlalu hmm? Kau bahkan masih menyebutnya 'teme' seperti dulu. Berarti tetap ada kan keinginan itu?" goda Kiba, balas meninju pelan bahu Naruto. Pipi si blonde merona tipis disambut kekehan geli Gaara dan Kiba.

"akan ku adukan kau pada rusa pemalas itu, puppy" rajuk Naruto, menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya yang makin terlihat seperti bakpao

"aish, pipimu membuat aku lapar Naruto, ayo ke kantin" ajak Kiba, disetujui kedua pemuda lainnya dan akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan tempat mereka tanpa menyadari sosok bersurai raven chicken butt style berdiri didekat pintu XII A 3. Sososk itu Uchiha Sasuke, mendengar semua penuturan ketiga pemuda tadi, dan seketika perasaan menyesal kembali menderanya.

**Other side**

"memandangi malaikat blonde-mu lagi eh?" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke

"Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Wajah stoicnya tetap bertahan meski sebenarnya dia kaget setengah mati

"aku? Bangun tidur. Sudah kuperingatkan, kau pasti menyesal." Cibir Shikamaru, membenahi kuncir rambutnya

"hn… kuakui aku menyesal. Dan bahkan hubunganku dengan Shion tidak kunjung jelas tapi aku dan Naruto sudah harus berpisah" gumam Sasuke, lirih tapi masih bisa didengar sahabatnya itu

"kau dan Naruto memang sudah lama berpisah jika kau lupa. Lagipula aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebegitu bodohnya di-php oleh Shion, cinta? Kheh, mungkin jika ingin memutuskan Kiba aku tak akan menggunakan alasan konyol sepertimu, dilarang berpacaran dan bosan? Hah.. aku bahkan tak pernah berencana untuk memutuskan anjing manisku itu." sindir Shikamaru

"tutup mulutmu manusia rusa. Tak perlu menyindirku, dan lagi… kau baru saja merencanakannya jika kau juga lupa." Sasuke menyindir balik

"tch… itu pengandaian bukan rencana. Kau tidak menyimak penjelasan Tsunade-sensei, tuan stoic?" ejek Shikamaru lagi

"aku hanya menyimak pelajaran dari Kurenai-sensei tentang alat reproduksi manusia." Balas Sasuke datar tapi nyeleneh.

"dasar mesum. Mungkin sampai dirumah kau bahkan membayangkan tubuh Shion atau Kurenai-sensei kan?" goda Shikamaru

"hn, aku lapar. Sejujurnya tentang itu, aku justru membayangkan tubuh Naruto. Semalam aku juga sudah menelpon Shion dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dia" Ujar Sasuke santai, mulai bejalan keluar dari kelas dan menyusuri koridor bersama Shikamaru disampingnya

"A-apa? Hahahaha…. Bajingan kau Sasuke, kalau begini apanya yang kau sebut move on?" respon Shikamaru, heran dan geli dengan sikap Sasuke. Yah, diam-diam Shikamaru juga membantu Naruto untuk memancing segala reaksi Sasuke, lalu melaporkannya pada Kiba. Naruto tak memintanya, tapi entah kenapa dia mau saja membantu pemuda blonde itu. mungkin karena ancaman Kiba yang tak akan memberinya jatah? Atau karena memang dia ingin dua temannya itu bersatu kembali? Hanya si rusa, author, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kantin Konoha International Gakuen<strong>

Shikamaru dan Sasuke duduk di tempat mereka, tempat yang sama selama tiga tahun di KIG. Sedangkan Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara duduk di arah barat laut terpaut dua meja dari tempat Sasuke, tempat yang juga selalu digunakan ketiga pemuda itu untuk makan di kantin. Dulu saat pertama menjejakkan kaki di kantin ini, Shikamaru sedikit bingung mengapa Sasuke memilih tempat yang didudukinya sekarang tapi lambat laun dia tahu. Dari tempat duduk Sasuke sekarang ini, pemuda itu bisa melihat jelas wajah Naruto dan bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi si raven untuk tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan pemuda cantik itu, selain karena suara cempreng Naruto sendiri Sasuke juga bisa dengan mudah membaca gerakan bibirnya. Dasar, Ayam!

**Sasuke and Shikamaru Side**

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan melakukan hal ekstrim pada Naruto" celetuk Shikamaru, membuyarkan pandangan Sasuke yang tengah menatap intensif pada Naruto

"hal ekstrim? Tidak juga, aku hanya akan terus meminta maaf sampai dia memaafkanku. Dan…." Respon Sasuke, masih berpijak pada bumi dan menanggapi celetukan Shikamaru

"meninggalkannya?" tebak Shikamaru, meminum sedikit kopinya. Sasuke kembali melihat pada Naruto, bertepatan saat Naruto juga memandangnya. Wajah si blonde merona, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"tidak… aku justru ingin kembali bersamanya. Kurasa menantikan Shion pun tak ada gunanya, lagipula aku baru sadar dengan sikap Shion yang terlalu berlebihan saat bersamaku, kau benar… aku bodoh karena melepas Naruto dan lebih memilih di-php oleh Shion." Sasuke menenggak air mineral dibotolnya, dia biasa hidup sehat sih.

"kheh… kau pikir akan semudah itu? lagipula bukannya kau sudah mendapat peringatan keras dari Naruto saat di atap, kukira kau menyerah tuan ambisius?" Shikamaru kembali mengejeknya

"IQ-mu turun Shikamaru? Yang namanya ambisius mana mau menyerah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menyakiti Naruto. Aku janji" ujar Sasuke yakin.

"ya..ya..ya.., setidaknya jika kau bilang begitu Akamaru tak akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu" respon Shikamaru

"apa maksudmu? Kau berniat mengumpankanku pada anjing raksasa milik Kiba itu? Brengsek kau rusa!" gemas Sasuke, meninggalkan uang di mejanya dan beranjak menuju tempat Naruto berada.

**Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto Side**

"apa benar ayahmu akan pindah tugas Nar?" tanya Kiba, mendengar kabar bahwa ayah Naruto sudah kembali dari Jerman.

"etto… iya, Tou-san pulang dari Jerman seminggu yang lalu. Tugasnya di kedutaan Jerman sudah selesai." Jawab Naruto, sebelum menyumpit ramennya.

"lalu setelahnya akan kemana?" sambung Gaara

"kata Tou-san kemarin, dia akan ditugaskan di Amerika. Karena bertepatan dengan kelulusanku dan Kyuu-nii, mungkin kami semua akan pindah" terang Naruto. Membuat Gaara berhenti menyendok supnya, Kiba tersedak moccachino-nya dan langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti begitu saja tepat lima langkah dibelakang Naruto.

"Kau… serius?" tanya Kiba tak yakin, sengaja tidak menggubris keberadaan Sasuke meski dia tahu pemuda itu hendak menghampiri tempat mereka

"Pikirkanlah lagi Naruto, kuharap kau tidak pergi." Imbuh Gaara mencoba membujuk keponakannya itu. Bisa gagal rencana mereka untuk menyatukan SasuNaru

"Yah, aku juga sudah mencoba bicara pada Tou-san. Mengingat aku ingin melanjutkan ke akademi kepolisian Tokyo, keputusan dari Tou-san baru akan kudapat hari ini. Aku sudah menawar, agar aniki bersama ayah ke Amerika sedangkan aku tinggal disini bersama Kaa-san" ujar Naruto tanpa disadari memberi kelegaan pada ketiga orang tadi, terutama bagi Sasuke.

Sebuah tangan berkulit alabaster tiba-tiba mengurung tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Tangan maskulin itu memerangkap dari sisi kiri dan kanan, menumpukan telapaknya pada meja. Naruto tercenung, Kiba memutar bola matanya –malas, sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus maklum. Naruto dan pemuda yang memerangkapnya itu hanya diam sampai pada akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"apa maumu Uchiha?" tanya Naruto, datar. Mengeratkan pegangan pada sumpitnya

"aku? Hanya ingin minta tissue, kebetulan tissue di mejaku habis" jawab Sasuke, suara baritone-nya berbisik rendah di telinga kanan Naruto karena dia memang sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya

"a-ap… kau bisa mengambilnya dari meja lain" sergah Naruto, tergagap dengan wajah merona mencoba menjauhkan telinganya dari suara seksi sang mantan kekasih.

"hn… sayangnya kakiku melangkah kemari" ujar Sasuke enteng, mengambil beberapa lembar tissue. Seketika Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, memandang sengit pada wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Berhadapan.

"kau… benar-benar membuatku muak" desis Naruto. Memasang wajah marah yang justru membuatnya terlihat makin imut

"hn… maaf. Tapi aku ingin kita bertemu besok di café biasa" tukas Sasuke masih sambil tersenyum kemudian tanpa diduga Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

Bibir tipis Sasuke mengecup dalam bibir cherry Naruto, membuat si pirang terdiam karena shock. Kesempatan kecil itu digunakan Sasuke dengan baik untuk melumat dan menghisap bergantian belahan bibir Naruto. Kiba menatap tajam pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi masih duduk di tempatnya sedangkan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memilih untuk menghabiskan soup-nya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan beranjak pergi dari kantin diikuti Shikamaru sebelum mangkuk ramen Naruto melayang kearahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke bajingan-brengsek-mesum!" teriak Naruto selepas kepergian Sasuke. Untung kantin sepi karena masih jam pelajaran, wajah Naruto masih merona.

"sudahlah Naruto, toh kukira tadi kau juga menikmatinya" celetuk Kiba

"apa kau bilang?" sergah Naruto, mengangkat mangkuk ramennya, hendak melemparkan benda keras itu pada Kiba

"shht… berhenti bertengkar. Aku tahu anak rubah dan anak anjing tidak bisa berteman tapi seekor anak rakun sepertiku akan membunuh kalian kalau masih ribut" tukas Gaara, menurunkan tangan Naruto yang memegang mangkuk lalu membuat Naruto kembali duduk dengan tarikan paksa.

"tch… Gaara-nii juga kenapa tidak menarik makhluk mesum itu?" protes Naruto

"hn, aku belum ingin berakhir di ranjang malam ini jika dia mengadu pada kakaknya dan Neji. Kau tahu sendiri Neji makin gila seks setelah dia masuk kuliah dan jadi teman Itachi, malangnya aku jadi pacar si Hyuuga itu." kilah Gaara justru memberikan curhatan bukannya memberi solusi.

"aish… kalau diperlakukan begini terus bagaimana aku bisa merelakan Sasuke? Aku juga tidak akan bisa melindunginya" lirih Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya

"heh? Kau masih berpikir seperti itu? Kalau saranku, kau tak perlu berambisi mengalahkannya lagi. Toh posisimu sekarang juga sudah jauh lebih unggul dari Sasuke. Masalah rela dan melindungi sih aku tidak bisa memberi saran tapi kuharap kau menikmati hidupmu Naruto. Percuma kau rela melepas jika ternyata dia adalah jodohmu, percuma melindungi jika ternyata suatu saat nanti justru kau yang berada dalam dekapannya?" tegas Kiba, mencoba mengubah pikiran Naruto agar berhenti berkorban dan kembali percaya pada Sasuke. Ini rencana miliknya, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Naruto hanya diam.

* * *

><p><strong>Brown Café <strong>

Sebuah café dekat KIG. Café ber-arsitektur barat yang match dengan suasana Jepang di sekitarnya, di sudut café terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven duduk berhadapan dengan dua pemuda lain, satu bersurai merah dan seorang lagi bersurai coklat. Ketiganya sama-sama diam sampai akhirnya Kiba –si surai coklat- membuka suara.

"Naruto tidak jadi ikut ke Amerika. Paman Minato mengijinkannya melanjutkan sekolah di akademi kepolisian Tokyo, sama sepertimu" tutur Kiba

"Hn, thanks infonya. Lalu apa alasan Naruto tidak datang kemari dan justru menyuruh kalian?" tanya Sasuke, meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"dia memang tak ingin menemuimu, mungkin ciumanmu kemarin membuatnya makin marah. Kau ceroboh kali ini, Sasuke" terang Gaara ringan.

"Hn? Yah, aku mendengar semua yang kalian bertiga bicarakan saat di taman. Sampaikan maafku untuk Naruto nanti dan katakan aku tak akan berhenti meminta maaf sampai dia memaafkanku, aku juga tak akan berhenti mendekatinya. Jujur, aku ingin hubungan kami kembali, aku baru sadar jika membohonginya seperti ini membuatku lelah sendiri" Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari kanannya

"hahaha…. Sasuke, Naruto sudah lama memaafkanmu. Hanya saja mungkin dia takut jadi pelampiasan lagi, dia sadar mantan-mantanmu dan orang yang kau dekati setelah dia selalu memiliki ciri-ciri yang relative sama. Dia takut kau menganggap keberadaannya hanya sebagai pengganti Luna." Gaara berujar lirih, sedikit berat mengatakan hal itu, teringat kesedihan keponakannya.

"soal itu, aku tak pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai pelampiasan. Dan tentang Luna, mungkin setelah semua ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk merelakan kepergiannya, aku tak ingin menyakiti Naruto lagi, terus menyamakannya dengan Luna yang telah lama meninggal. Makanya aku akan terus minta maaf meski Naruto sudah memaafkanku, itu… salah satu kesalahan besarku" tandas Sasuke

"berhentilah minta maaf, kau sama saja tidak menghargainya jika terus minta maaf. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya fakta." Sergah Gaara

"aku tahu kau menyesal. Kami pergi dulu, berusahalah sampai waktu Wisuda tiba, sepertinya Naruto berencana melupakanmu saat keluar dari gerbang KIG setelah hari wisuda. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat, Naruto membutuhkanmu sama seperti kau membutuhkannya. Ia keras kepala jika kau lupa, maka luluhkanlah tembok es di hatinya" saran Kiba kemudian pergi keluar dari café tersebut.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dia sudah melepas Shion sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto saat di atap. Hatinya sempat gamang sebelum akhirnya kembali berdebar karena Naruto, dan sekarang perjuangannya baru akan dimulai. Hanya tersisa kurang dari 10 hari untuk kembali mendapatkan rubah pirangnya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Naruto<strong>

Tiada hari tanpa gangguan dari Uchiha Sasuke , mungkin itu yang beberapa hari ini terlintas di pikiran Naruto. Sudah sejak saat dia meminta Gaara dan Kiba untuk menggantikannya menemui Sasuke, sejak saat itu sampai seminggu ini Sasuke selalu gencar mendekatinya. Bukannya dia ge-er atau apa, tapi siapapun pasti tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang pdkt dengannya. Apalagi jika bukan karena Sasuke yang selalu mengawalnya kemanapun dia pergi, menjemput ke rumah dan mengantar balik dari sekolah, menyeretnya untuk kencan, membelikannya coklat dan ramen, mengajaknya ke taman hanya untuk makan es krim berdua sambil mendengarkan music yang entah kenapa semua itu dituruti begitu saja oleh si pirang. Jika dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar rumah, maka Sasuke akan menelponnya berulang kali tak peduli berulang kali pula Naruto mereject panggilan itu, atau Sasuke akan menulis pada dinding facebook Naruto dengan kata-kata manis, Naruto tak habis pikir jika Sasuke bisa se-ooc itu. Lusa adalah hari kelulusan dan saat ini Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak keluar rumah, dia sedang memandangi layar ponselnya

'**kembalilah padaku Naruto, kumohon. Aku masih mencintaimu, maafkan salahku. Kumohon'** Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, pesan yang paling ditakutinya selama pendekatan yang dilakukan si raven. Tak kunjung membalas pesan itu, Naruto hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya tanggannya tak sengaja memencet tombol hijau ketika telepon dari Sasuke membuat ponselnya berdering. Naruto baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara baritone Sasuke menyapa pagi harinya ini, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet tombol merah saat Sasuke mencegahnya seakan tahu dia memang ingin melakukan itu.

'Naruto, kau di sana?' tanya Sasuke dari seberang

'ne…' jawab Naruto lirih, mendekatkan ponselnya dengan ragu pada telinganya

'ohayou, dobe' ujar Sasuke dengan nada ceria, Naruto seakan melihat senyuman Sasuke, matanya memanas

'o-ohayou… teme" Naruto tercenung, berpikir kenapa panggilan itu masih bisa menghangatkan hatinya

'kau dirumah? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke pantai?' tawar Sasuke

'aku tak ingin keluar hari ini.' Naruto bergumam tak yakin Sasuke memahami ucapannya

'ah, baiklah jika kau tak ingin keluar. Semoga harimu menyenangkan dobe, aku mencintaimu' celetuk Sasuke, membuat mata sapphire Naruto membola karena ucapannya

'Sasuke…' panggil Naruto, dadanya tiba-tiba sesak

'ya Naru? Ada apa?' respon Sasuke

'berhentilah mencintaiku. Karena… aku juga akan berhenti mencintaimu seperti yang dulu kau minta' ujar Naruto, datar.

' ap-apa maksudmu? Dengar Naruto, apapun yanag terjadi aku tak akan berhenti, kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal. Lupakan kata-kataku dulu! Aku tak akan menyerah' keras, Sasuke berkata mutlak lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya

Pasca sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak, sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke ponsel Naruto, pesan dari Sasuke yang berisi kata-kata manis penuh keyakinan dari Sasuke bahwa Naruto dan dia akan kembali bersama, bahwa semua usahanya akan membuahkan hasil sebelum Naruto keluar dari gerbang KIG dua hari lagi. Naruto menyentuh ikon contact dan mencari nama Gaara kemudian menyentuh tombol 'panggil'.

'moshi-moshi' sapa sebuah suara –Gaara

'moshi-moshi, Gaara-nii…' sahut Naruto

'ada apa? tumben kau sudah bangun dan menelpon' tanya Gaara, heran karena keponakannya mendadak berhenti hibernasi

'Sasuke tak mau berhenti. Gaara-nii tahu kan seminggu ini dia gencar mendekatiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' terang Naruto, balik memberi pertanyaan

'hn, hentikan saja ambisimu. Kusarankan kau menerima Sasuke lagi, kemarin saat di café aku dan Kiba sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ambil alih masalah kalian ini.' Gaara mencoba member saran  
>'tapi…'<p>

'kau masih mencintainya, kami semua tahu itu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke saat ini, dia sudah merelakan kepergian Luna dan sudah melepaskan Shion, dia sudah sangat menyesal… Naruto' terang Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto yang pasti menyangkal dengan berbagai alas an.

'tapi aku masih ingin melampauinya, ini juga demi melindunginya. Aku tak ingin menangis lagi' lirih Naruto

'dengar Naruto, kau bisa melampauinya sampai kapanpun, kau bisa mengalahkannya bahkan saat kalian bersama, kau bisa melindunginya tapi kau juga harus terima saat dia juga melindungimu. Kau bisa membunuhku jika setelah kalian balikan, Sasuke kembali membuatmu terluka. Percayalah Naruto' Gaara berujar tegas

'akan kupikirkan' jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, menghasilkan hembusan nafas lega yang tanpa disadari keluar dari mulut Naruto sendiri.

'thanks Gaara-nii' lanjut Naruto

'douita toutou-chan' balas Gaara kemudian menutup teleponnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, sesudah wisuda angkatan 36 Konoha International Gakuen<strong>

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di ruang tamu, dihadapan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama. Suasana sedikit mencekam karena Kyuubi yang terus-terusan menatap dingin pada Sasuke ditambah orangtua Naruto yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

"jadi…" Kushina membuka suara. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mendongak, memperhatikan.

"siapa ukenya?" lanjut Kushina membuat Minato sweatdrop sedangkan Kyuubi memutar bola matanya -bosan.

"a-aku…" jawab Naruto pelan. Kekehan keluar dari mulut Kyuubi ketika melihat wajah adiknya yang merona

"Naruto, mungkin ibumu akan setuju-setuju saja dengan apapun pilihanmu. Tapi tou-san tidak ingin bersikap lunak" tandas Minato, menatap Sasuke seakan memperingatkan pemuda itu

"Minato-jiisan, aku mohon. Aku minta maaf pernah menyakiti Naruto, kali ini kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku" pinta Sasuke

"Naruto akan masuk akademi polisi, apa kau sadar Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi, mencoba mengetes.

"aku sadar. Bahkan aku juga akan masuk akademi yang sama, ini pilihanku dan orangtuaku tidak melarang, jadi aku mohon." Sasuke benar-benar meminta saat ini, menurunkan harga Uchiha-nya

"ha-ah… apa boleh buat. Uchiha itu klan yang ambisius, kamu seperti ayahmu. Terlepas dari itu aku harap kamu tidak mengecewakan keluarga ini, Sasuke" Minato memutuskan, kemudian berdiri hendak masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"terimakasih jii-san! Aku janji tak akan menyakiti Naruto lagi." Ujar Sasuke, melakukan ojigi sebelum ayah si pirang meninggalkan rapat keluarga dadakan itu.

"Naruto, jadi selain karena akademi polisi… alasanmu tidak ingin ikut ayah ke Amerika adalah karena Sasuke?" tanya Kushina

"bukan, Kaa-chan…" sergah Naruto, ngambek karena digoda ibunya.

"haish.. sudahlah, urus dulu masalah kalian berdua. Tinggalkan anak rubah itu Kushina" celetuk Kyuubi, beranjak dari kursi dengan tidak sopannya

"Kurama! Berapa kali harus kubilang, panggil aku 'ibu', dasar ninetail! Akan kupotong jatah apelmu sampai bulan depan!" geram Kushina menanggapi tingkah putra sulungnya, tak lupa sebuah jitakan kuat dilayangkannya saat berhasil menyusul Kyuubi ke dapur.

**SasuNaru Side**

"kau memaafkanku dobe?" Sasuke membuka suara. Hanya ada dia dan Naruto di ruang tamu

"aku sudah lama memaafkanmu" ujar Naruto, masih datar

"lalu, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Kau belum memberikan jawaban" sambung Sasuke. Menyamankan duduknya di samping Naruto

"aku… entahlah Sasuke…" gumam Naruto, melirik sedikit pada Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas

"panggil aku 'teme' seperti biasa, dobe. Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan

"aku… aku memang masih mencintaimu, teme…"

"lalu apa kendalanya? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, dobe?" potong Sasuke, menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakannya tepat pada jantung si raven

"kau berdebar?" bola mata sapphire milik Naruto membulat, sedikit tak percaya dengan fakta bahwa mungkin Sasuke benar-benar masih mencintainya

"aku juga baru menyadari, selalu ada rasa yang berbeda jika bersamamu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh karena melepasmu" terang Sasuke

"mungkin…. Tak ada salahnya kita kembali…" Naruto bergumam

"a-ah, arigatou Naru-dobe… aku mencintaimu" sambut Sasuke, menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya

"aku juga mencintaimu, teme" balas Naruto pada akhirnya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah si pirang.

* * *

><p><strong>5 tahun kemudian…<strong>

Lonceng pernikahan di sebuah gereja berdentang nyaring saat janji pernikahan diucapkan dua insane didepan altar. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto memantapkan hati untuk menyatukan cinta mereka dalam sebuah ikatan.

"Anda, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah anda menerima saudara Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasangan Anda, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

"saya bersedia" jawab Sasuke mantap

"Anda, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima saudara Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan Anda, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

"saya bersedia" jawab Naruto tak kalah mantap

"silakan mencium mempelai anda" tutup sang pastor sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah ciuman manis didaratkan Sasuke pada bibir cherry Naruto, dari kecupan ringan beralih menjadi lumatan kecil yang menimbulkan riuhnya tepuk tangan para tamu undangan. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama dijalani bersama dan saling percaya.

* * *

><p>Kenapa setelah putus, seseorang cenderung mencoba move on? Agar lupa? Agar tak lagi tersakiti?<p>

Lalu bagi yang tidak move on, apakah tindakan mereka juga salah bila bertahan sepihak?

Jika masih cinta seharusnya keduanya bisa menjaga rasa itu

Tak perlu ada curiga, selingkuh, putus, dan move on bukan?

"aku mencintaimu, dobe"

"aku mencintaimu, teme"

**FIN**

Akhirnya selesai juga prekuel dan sekuel encore.

Review yawn…

Dank je!


End file.
